


Lost in the Moment Together

by CelestialVoid



Category: The Darkest Minds (2018), The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hot Tub, Kissing, Making Out, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Liam is house-sitting for a family friend. He’s allowed to invite friends over if he gets lonely, so he organises a party with his friends. Things pick up with Liam spends some time with Ruby in the hot tub.





	Lost in the Moment Together

The house was impressive to say the least; a two-storey building that was surrounded by a lush, manicured green lawn and a white pebble driveway that curved before the front door. Inside, everything was pristine and white, decorated with monochromatic accents: light grey furniture, ash-grey feature walls, a large mounted television in the lounge room, stainless-steel appliances in the kitchen, white cupboards and marble counters, and balconies with glass railings. Impressive.

But for Liam, it was intimidating.

His family friends had asked him to look after their place while they went on holiday and he had happily volunteered. But after the first few days, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy living there.

He had been told he could invite people over if he wanted, so he did; anything to make staying there a little more normal.

Ruby made her way into the lounge room where Chubs sat on the couch, Vida’s legs draped across his lap and Zu sitting among a pile of cushions on the floor. The three of them were watching Netflix on the huge TV screen.

“Have any of you seen Liam?” Ruby asked.

“Boy Scout was out by the pool last time I saw him,” Vida answered, reached down to grab another handful of popcorn from the bowl Zu was holding.

“Thank you,” Ruby said, making her across the open room to the wall of windows that lined the far wall.

She pushed open the glass door and stepped out onto the paved decking that overlooked the pool. The darkness of night had settled in, but the pool was lit by lights that sat below the surface, making the water shimmer.  There were two large deck chairs to her left, where she and Vida had sat all day, talking while the boys and Zu played in the pool.

But there was no sign of Liam.

“Lee?” Ruby called into the dark.

“Over here, darlin’,” came the response.

Ruby spun around, walking around the small extension of the house that had been down up as a sun room. Just around the corner, at the far end of the pool, a hot tub had been built into the ground.

Ruby’s heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He was still wearing only a pair of blue board shorts, leaving his torso bare. Ruby drank in the sight of his abs, his chest, his broad shoulders, and his surprisingly firm biceps—everything he managed to hide under layers of clothes every day. He leant back against the side of the hot tub, his arms spread out either side of him. The water around him was lit by pale white lights, making his tan skin glow. His sandy-blonde hair had dried from earlier, curing at the ends. His bright blue eyes lit up, a sweet smile lifting the corners of his lips as he looked up to meet her.

“You shouldn’t be in a hot tub alone,” Ruby said, trying to regain her composure.

“Then you should join me,” Liam replied, his eyes darkening with mischief.

Ruby couldn’t help but smile. “That was smooth.”

Liam let out a low chuckle, the sound making Ruby’s heart flutter. He bowed his head slightly as a rosy-pink blush coloured his cheeks.

Ruby let out a reluctant sigh. She dipped her toes into the water, slowly lowing herself onto the step.

“You’re coming in in you dress?” Liam said, his eyes wide with shock.

“I didn’t bring a bathing suit,” Ruby reminded him. “And I don’t exactly want to be caught skinny dipping.”

A devilish smirk played across Liam’s lips as the lips, gently biting his lower lip as his eyes rolled over her body.

“Liam Michael Stewart,” Ruby scolded.

He burst out laughing.

Ruby folded her arms over her chest, trying to look serious.

Liam offered her an apologetic smile. He held his hand out to her, his voice soft as he said, “I’m sorry, darlin’. Come here.”

Ruby pouted as she waded further into the hot tub, letting the warm water soak through her dress. She reached out, taking Liam’s hand and letting him pull her close. She positioned herself in his lap, her thighs straddling his as his hands instinctively settled on her hips.

Despite the temperature of the water, she felt herself shiver as she pressed herself against Liam’s warmth.

Liam raised an eyebrow as if to ask a question.

 _Yes_ , Ruby thought, but the word never rose to her lips. She leant in close, her lips brushing against Liam’s faintly as she asked the question back.

Liam lifted one hand, cupping her cheek and bringing their lips together.

Ruby let his breath fall from her lungs as her shoulders dropped. Her eyes fluttered shut as she weakened in Liam’s arms. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently balling it into her fist as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

Liam ran his hand up Ruby’s legs, sliding past the hem of her dress and caressing her thigh.

Ruby let out a soft moan, rolling her hips against Liam’s to encourage him.

Liam smiled into the kiss, rolling his hips back against hers so he could hear the soft moans that escaped Ruby’s lips.

This kiss quickly devolved into a bruising passionate mess. He ran his tongue across Ruby’s bottom lip and moaned as she obediently opened her mouth to welcome Liam’s tongue.

Ruby sighed in return as she ran a hand up Liam’s firm bicep, across his shoulder and onto his back. She wanted to feel every inch of skin, every inch of him.

They broke apart, gasping for air. But the reprieve only lasted a second Liam crushed their mouths together again.

His firm hands slid further up Ruby’s leg, grabbing at Ruby’s ass. He gently kneading her soft cheeks and earning a soft whimper in return. Liam let out a low growl in response

Liam drew back, licking his lips and grinning at Ruby’s euphoric expression.

Ruby tilted her chin, chasing Liam’s lips. She felt Liam chuckle against his mouth as he brought them back together again.

He kissed her lightly, drawing away quickly as he craned his neck and placed a trail of kisses across her cheek, jaw, chin, and neck. He stayed there, gently sucking and nipping at Ruby’s warm skin, brushing his teeth against them just hard enough to make her shudder and moan but not hard enough to leave a mark. He pressed soft kisses against her.

A smug smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he lifted his gaze to meet Ruby’s. He brought their lips together again.

One of his hands slid up Ruby’s back, running up the curve of his spine and urging her to arch to his touch.

Ruby trailed his fingers down Liam’s chest, across his abs, and down to the waistline of Liam’s board shorts.

Liam pulled back from the kiss, his hot breath rolling across Ruby’s lips.

“Seriously?”

Chubs’ voice rang out through the quiet.

Ruby bolted upright, thankful that Liam still had a hold on her, otherwise she would have fallen back into the water.

Liam looked over Ruby’s shoulder, glaring at his friend. “What do you want, Chubs?”

“We came out to see if you two were alright,” Vida explained. “But, clearly, you’re fine. So, we’ll leave you to it.” She turned to grab Chub’s arm and drag him back inside, but Chubs didn’t budge.

“Do you know how unhygienic that is?” Chubs said, his hands on his hips.

Liam rolled his eyes, throwing his head back as he let out an exasperated groan.

“He’s not going to stop. Come on,” Liam whispered, helping Ruby steady herself before climbing out of the hot tub and holding a hand out for Ruby.

“You ever heard of pseudomonas folliculitis?” Chubs said.

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” Liam said dryly, smiling at Zu as she handed him a towel.

Zu grabbed another towel and handed it to Ruby.

She thanked the younger girl quietly before draping the towel over her shoulders.

“It’s caused by a type of bacteria called _pseudomonas aeruginosa_ that thrives in hot, wet environments,” Chubs continued. “It causes inching and rashes. Not to mention what the chlorine would do to your—” He glanced out the corner of his eye at Zu, quickly correcting himself. “—your more _sensitive_ areas.”

“Okay, Chubs,” Liam interrupted before his friend could go any further into his tangent. “Thank you for that delightful lesson.”

“Come on, Captain Buzzkill,” Vida said, gently pushing Chubs back towards the house. “Let’s go have ice-cream.”

Zu’s eyes lit up excitedly as she looked at Vida.

A soft smile lifted the corners of Vida’s lips as she held her hand out to Zu. “Come on, girl, let’s go eat all the ice-cream.”

Zu hurried over to Vida’s side, taking her hands and letting the older girl walk her back inside.

When they were back inside, Liam stepped over to Ruby’s side, gently tugging at the towel she had wrapped around herself and pulling her against him. He craned his neck and brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Ruby smiled as he drew back, looking at her lovingly.

“You want the ice-cream, don’t you?”

“Someone’s got to eat all of it before Chubs does,” Liam said.

Ruby chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Go on.”

“You’re not coming?” Liam asked.

“I’m going to have a shower first.”

“Grab some of my clothes out of my bag if you need to.”

“Save some ice-cream for me,” she called over her shoulder as she walked towards the house.

“I will,” Liam promised.

 

 

Hours later, they five of them were curled up in the lounge room, listening to the docile tones of Bob Ross.

Zu and Vida had fallen asleep among the pillows of the fort they had built. Zu had curled up against Vida’s side, smears of ice-cream still covering her face.

Chubs sat on the armchair across from the couch, talking quietly with Liam.

Liam laid back on the couch with Ruby nestled against his chest, dressed in a pair of shorts she had brought and one of Liam’s shirts that was a few sizes too big for her, but she didn’t seem to care. Her head rested against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart as she drifted off to sleep.

He buried his face in her still-damp hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

This was how it was meant to be; this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
